Together
by Scream us a lullaby
Summary: She is the new girl. She desperately seeks a life of normalcy. Can new faces give her that or will they show her just how intriguing strangeness can be? More A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to work on a new Kiriyama fanfiction. This one is going to be more school based, but I will eventually move it to also fit in to the 'BR games'. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Battle Royale, however I do own my OC's._**

* * *

_There are some qualities- some incorporate things,  
That have a double life, which thus is made  
A type of that twin entity which springs  
From matter and light, evinced in solid and shade.  
There is a two-fold Silence- sea and shore-  
Body and soul. One dwells in lonely places,  
Newly with grass o'ergrown; some solemn graces,  
Some human memories and tearful lore,  
Render him terrorless: his name's "No More."  
He is the corporate Silence: dread him not!  
No power hath he of evil in himself;  
But should some urgent fate (untimely lot!)  
Bring thee to meet his shadow (nameless elf,  
That haunteth the lone regions where hath trod  
No foot of man,) commend thyself to God!_

_Silence - Edgar Allan Poe_

**Chapter One:**

* * *

I was new.

Everyone stared. They eagerly awaited the introductions and I shifted nervously in my new shiny black shoes cringing at the squeak that protruded from underneath them. I wanted desperately to adjust my collar, to gasp and suck in every last bit of oxygen I could; I felt I was suffocating under their intense gazes. They looked so expectant and I had nothing to deliver. I was not interesting or remotely pretty, I was too intelligent for my own good and I was socially awkward. Everything that would root towards me being a possible target of bullying.

I could not tell whether they had already concluded I was unworthy of their time or whether they were slowly coming to that conclusion. Girls eyed me curiously, already trying to fit me in to the appropriate cliche. The boys scanned my physique, some looked unimpressed where as others looked satisfied. It didn't take that much to please men after all.

There was one boy in the class however, that I couldn't help but notice. He did not look at me, not once. Instead he stared idly out of the window, shifting his gaze to his hands that lay remote on the desk in front of him. His hair was messy and blonde. It looked a tad bit ginger in the light and I could not fathom why he would wish to dye his hair at all. To stand out? An act of rebellion maybe? Did he have over bearing parents? Or did he just simply feel like it?

His eyes lacked any spark in them, They were cast downwards, uninterested and almost bored. They were two black pits although I couldn't help but bet they would turn a beautiful shade of umber in the light. Maybe if the sun hit them correctly...

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat. It was the class teacher. No doubt ready to make introductions. I looked up at him from beside me and noted how he was dressed formally with his tie slightly loose and hair disheveled. He looked like the type who rode a bike to school. I'd already pinned his traveling habits. I was good at pinning people. He smiled warmly at me and then turned his attention to the class.

"Good morning class 9B."

They mimicked him. Tired voices sweeping the room and some loud and unnecessarily enthusiastic.

He cleared his throat gazing down at me once again. "We have a new student joining us today"

I cringed. Why did teachers always feel it necessary to give the customary speech of informing the class of what was obvious?

"Why don't you tell the class your name?" the teacher whispered to me.

I cocked an eyebrow.

_ Did I look five years old?_

Nervously I sucked in a breath and averted my gaze to the class who stared impatiently at me.

"Hi, my name is Evie." I told them. It was short and simple.

"Make sure you take care of Evie whilst she is here." the teacher informed everyone.

"Why don't you go and take a seat over there." he continued, motioning towards the only vacant seat that I saw was situated beside the strange boy.

I swallowed thickly. Staring down at my shoes I made my way forward, taking extra care not to trip or embarrass myself amongst my new classmates. Their eyes never left me. I felt like an animal in the zoo, or perhaps an alien. Something fascinating and out of place for them, but as I mentioned before, I was not fascinating and I did not want to be. I wanted to get through this year and hopefully the remaining few years as easily as possible. The simplicity of it all was only something I could imagine. I had been ran out of my old school, ignored and then bullied. I preferred being ignored, the bullying was harder to tolerate. Especially when everyone hated you for no absolute reason. I had to be thankful for the fact that I did not end up like the girls you see all over Japanese news. The one's that weren't only bullied by their fellow peers but also their teachers. Molested or forced in to such a whirlwind of depression, their last thoughts were of escape that could only be achieved through a train, noose or height. I was too much of a coward to kill myself, or maybe looking at it in a positive light, I simply was not fed up enough to end it all.

I pulled the seat back and the metal of the legs scraped loudly against the floor; wincing, I plopped myself down ungracefully. My eyes shifted nervously over to the strange boy beside me, he gave absolutely no indication he knew I was there and so I chose to focus on the class and not the perplexing individual to my right.

* * *

That was the first day I entered Shiwoira Junior High. The first day I saw him, and he saw me. It was also the first step to the biggest mistake of my life. I can not even tell you, whether I have or will come to regret the strange occurances and fate of meeting him.

The first time I ever spoke to that strange boy was exactly three days after my arrival at Shiwoira Junior High. I had settled in fairly well, making friends with who I hoped were the right type of people, and they were. Takako Chigusa was the girl I hung out with the most. She was beautiful, athletic, popular, everything that I had never been and it seemed she was determined to transform me in something that could potentially be as interesting as her one day. I was sitting on the bleachers outside watching her run around the track at lunch time that day. The area was fairly deserted but that may have amounted to the fact that it was lightly drizzling outside, that did not stop Takako however, who had insisted on me going jogging with her. I had accepted the offer but had taken a rest not long after starting, feeling like my heart was going to give out if I continued. It seemed I would never be able to keep up with her pace, but she told me I had good stamina for a beginner. I still believe she only said that to be nice. It didn't bother me though.

Lost in my own thoughts I never noticed the shadow that loomed over me. Looking up I saw a beautiful girl glaring down at me. She had an almost mean expression on her face however. Almost.

"I'm Mitsuko Souma." she informed me, extending her hand. I couldn't help but notice how long and perfectly manicured her finger nails were.

I also couldn't help but notice how strange the act of offering her hand to me was. Wasn't that a western thing? I took it regardless and noted how cold it was.

"I'm -"

"I know who you are." she interrupted, smiling widely. A strange resemblance of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland occurred to me at that moment. Its grin long and wide, fake even. Just like her's.

She took a seat beside me, staring off in to the distance as I was. Watching Takako who was slowing down now, clearly feeling the impact of the long training she was under-going.

"Hm, Chigusa's getting rusty." Mitsuko commented.

I turned to look at her, confused. _Rusty_? Wouldn't that suggest she was slowing down in a way, losing her touch? I couldn't comment on that, after-all, I had only known Takako for a short amount of time whereas Mitsuko had known her for a lot longer.

"I think she has amazing determination." I offered. Willingly trying to defend my new friend, without touching upon anything that I did not know about.

I did not know whether Mitsuko had heard me, but if she did, she chose not to reply.

"You seem like a nice girl, Evie. Why don't you hang out with me and my friends sometime?" Mitsuko offered, turning her attention towards me.

I looked at her. Her brown eyes looked significantly darker today, darker than what I remembered from the past couple of days.

"Sure." I replied, not wanting to come across as rude. I then smiled, to show some kind of sincerity behind my words.

"Great. I'll see you around." she said, getting up and narrowing her eyes one last time at Takako. Then finally she sauntered off, a hint of sassiness being expelled from her limbs.

I sat at the bleachers, confused. Mitsuko's offer did not sit well with me. Even then I knew there was something wrong but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I needed to be more focused on my new friend and studies. You see, a new friend was a big deal for me. I had never had many friends throughout my life. The few that I did have would eventually turn on me due to the fear of bullies who encouraged them to have nothing to do with me. Takako meant a lot to me in the short space of time we had become acquainted. The fact she invited me over to her house that evening, meant even more to me. I had never been asked over to another girl's house before. This was an exciting prospect to me and I bathed in the glory of knowing someone else found me worthy enough to keep around.

After school that day, I was walking with Takako back to her house. She had told me it was only a ten minute walk from the school and even jokingly suggested we jog there. Many students were being dismissed from their schools and so they hung around local shops and cafe's chatting animatedly about the day or about unintelligible topics. It was then that the black uniform and blonde hair caught my eye. That strange boy was leaning casually against the gate of a basketball court, staring absentmindedly ahead of him, whilst his three friends chatted excitedly to him from either side. I could not remember any of their names, nor had I heard anyone speak the strange boy's name yet.

It was after Takako quickly popped in to the shop that everything went wrong. I felt someone roughly shove me down, and I landed smack bang on my ass. Glaring up I caught side of a big, tall ugly looking troll of a guy and then immediately I recognized who he was and my heart skipped a beat. I instantly regretting the glare I gave, which had not been missed by him at all. He made a point to announce this to anyone who would listen.

"Oh, look who it is. I'm surprised you're still alive. Would have thought you'd kill yourself by now." he mocked.

I said nothing. I did not want to infuriate him and hoped quickly he would grow bored and leave before Takako returned.

Wiping my hands on my black skirt I made a move to get up before I was roughly pushed down again.

"Bitch's are meant to stay where they belong." he laughed cruelly.

Aito. How I hated this guy. He always made a point to make my life a misery in my last school and when I leave to start afresh he shows up again. I felt rather panicked, I did not want him to feed nonsense or lies to Takako when she returned. She was my only good friend. I feared she would turn on me too if she believed anything he told her.

"Please leave me alone." I whispered.

"What was that? Are you begging? Begging like a bitch?" he continued. His friends laughed out loud around him and my face grew hot. I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes and I fought hard to keep them back.

"I've never done anything to you so just -"

"Who said you Tohuko fags could pick on someone from Shiroiwa High?"

I looked behind me and could see those three boys from my class situated in a protective circle around me. The one who had just spoken was the biggest and clearly the cockiest. They all glared at Aiko and his gang of thugs behind him in a hateful manner. I blinked, astounded by what was going on. Was I being _saved_? That had never happened to me before, this was certainly new.

Aiko scowled, looking down at me and a wave of recognition evident on his features.

"Shiroiwa Junior High, huh? Never noticed the uniform." he informed them, clearly shaken by their sudden appearance.

"Yeah? Well make a note. If we see you fucking with anyone from our school again, Kazuo will get you like he did last time." warned another of the boys from my class.

Who on Earth was Kazuo?

"Oh, shit yeah. Sorry!" Aiko said, putting up his hands in a sort of truce and staring behind me.

I turned around and it was then that I noticed that strange boy was about ten feet back, still leaning casually against the basket ball court. Obviously he had chosen not to join his friends but still surveyed the scene with mild interest. I turned my attention back to Aiko who had hurried off with his tail between his legs, his gang following suit behind him.

The three boys who had saved me, gazed down at me quickly before also rushing off to be beside that strange boy. I did not even have time to offer them my thanks. Getting up slowly and brushing off the gravel that had stuck to the material of my clothes I eyed the shop thankful that Takako was clearly taking her time.

"You should grow a back bone."

I whirled around almost frightened that Aiko had returned to finish what he started but instead I came face to face with that strange boy.

His blonde messy hair blew gently in the breeze, his tie had been discarded long ago and I couldn't help but notice how tall he was. I gazed up at him from beneath my lashes, unsure of how to respond to him.

"Kazuo we're going to get some soda's, ya coming?"

That stange boy did not even bother to turn to reply to his friend but instead gazed down at me, staring directly in to my eyes and refusing to break eye contact. His eyes were so dark but I could not deny how greatly they complimented his appearance. He was very good looking, even if he was strange.

Finally, he turned away. Walking slowly and deliberately to join his friends, and I stared after him, mouth agape and slightly offended by his words upon the realization of what he said. However, he was right. That str- _Kazuo_, the boy who had clearly beaten the crap out of Aiko was right. I did need to grow a back bone.

Takako had finally exited the shop holding two cans of soda in her hands. She gazed at my face recognizing that something was wrong.

I continued to stare ahead.

"Is.. everything alright?" she asked, slightly worried. "What are you staring at?"

Kazuo. That strange boy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,_  
_ Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_  
_ While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_  
_ As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._  
_ `'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -_  
_Only this, and nothing more.'_

_The Raven - Edgar Allan Poe  
_

**Chapter Two:  
**

* * *

Have you ever been so irrevocably interested in someone it was near impossible to avert your attention elsewhere?

That's how I felt. And that's how I think, _he _felt.

After the shop incident I lied to Takako telling her I fell over. She believed me. What reason would I have to lie after-all? It wasn't like I was keeping a secret.. which I _was_. But it wasn't anything big, I was doing her a favour in a way. She didn't need to know about my past. It was the past after all and how does the saying go? You should live in the present, _yeah_, something like that.

She knew I was staring after him though. That I could not cover up. That I did not want to cover up. I wanted answers, I needed to know more than just his name, I needed to know about him; and so I simply asked.

"Who is that strange boy?"

"Huh? You mean Kazuo Kiriyama?" she asked, bemused. I couldn't help but frown at her reaction, it was so.. so.. _offhanded._

"Yeah, him, Kazuo. He's a bit.. different." I searched for the right word to use. Her reaction surprised me, she smirked and took a swig from her soda before replying. We walked side by side in the blistering summer heat, and I slightly resented my school blazer at that moment. I needed to make a point of leaving it at home like all the other girls. It was rather useless, or for a better term, it was more of a burden than anything during the hot June weather.

"He doesn't talk much to anyone." she said. "In fact, I think we've only spoken a handful of times in the three years we've both attended this school."

"Oh." I replied. I wonder why he lacked conversation skills. Did he think himself too high to converse with others? Was he arrogant or conceited? It just didn't seem that way to me, he was so graceful, elegant and dare I say it _beautiful_. But he still gave the impression of appearing callous. Even then I could tell that there was something dark and calculating about him. That he was not all there, if you get my drift. His eyes were void of any positive emotion. Weren't the eyes the window to ones soul? If I looked in to his eyes I doubt I'd find a soul, maybe a reflection of myself. Was he like a mirror? When I looked at him, when I saw him, it made me think twice about myself. Who I was. What I could be and what I wanted to be.

"Why the sudden interest in Kazuo anyway? I've never seen him with a girl. Some guys in the years above think he's _gay_." she whispered the last part like she was whispering a dirty little secret. I couldn't help but wonder whether she may be homophobic.

"Do you believe that?" I asked, genuinely interested by her answer.

"Well, as I said, I've _never _seen him with a girl before. And plus, that guy he hangs out with you know.. Sho, he's gay too. Maybe they have a thing going on." she suggested.

"Hah. I doubt that." I scoffed. I had nothing against gay people at all but Kazuo just didn't _seem _like he liked boys. He didn't seem like he liked girls either. Which led me to believe he may in fact be asexual. Perhaps I'd ask him one day, or.. maybe not.

* * *

Takako's house was big. Three floors. Relatively modern and exceptionally well furnished.  
She was one of the better off families as my mother liked to say. Her parents were both lawyers which was all well because as I mentioned before, Takako was beautiful. Lawyers were _supposed _to have beautiful children.

We hung out in her room at first, sipping on lemonade and flicking through various magazines. She was chatting about a boy from our class. Hiroki something or the other. I had never spoken to him but I knew they were both closely acquainted, and she informed me she wanted me to meet him so I could give her my honest opinion. If she liked him then I was sure I would find him just fine.

It was at around 10:00pm when I decided to excuse myself and go home. I had fun with Takako and I thanked her and her parents for having me over. She hugged me and promised to see me at school the next day. Except I never did see her the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that.

It was when I was walking home. The distance wasn't exceptionally far, and it would only take fifteen minutes maximum to reach home. I had been taking a short cut, humming to myself and happy with the way the days events played out. That was really rare, I usually ended up in my room crying by the end of the day. Today was exceptional however and I was adamant to get home and sleep, already excited for the next day.

It was dark out and the moonlight pierced through the clouds that swayed evenly through the twilight sky. It was faintly chilly with a slight breeze, this automatically made me pull my blazer more tightly around me. That was when I heard a strange gurgling noise, almost like the sound a baby would make when it was blowing bubbles. It would have been instantly disturbing if I had known the source and cause of the noise but I did not, so instead I surveyed the area with a raised eyebrow and carried on.

The gurgling noise increased this time. The drains perhaps? Along side I could hear a desperate rasp and choking sound. My heart froze and the little hairs on the back of my neck rose to stand on end. Nope definitely not a drain. Drains don't make choking sounds.

_What on Earth is that?_

I wasn't quite sure what to do at that moment so instead I remained deathly still, listening out for the sound again. Perhaps someone was in trouble? Wouldn't it be my duty to help them? But what could I possibly do, there were no houses around this area to call for help and my phone was out of battery. Taking a deep breath I decided in appreciation for my earlier rescue that afternoon I would attempt, yes, _attempt _to help whoever was in trouble. So carefully and attentively I made my way past a few trash cans and picked my way to over where I thought the noise was coming from.

When I saw the source of the noise I gasped out-loud, eyes wide.

There, wedged between a wall and the assailant was a boy with a switchblade uncomfortably situated through his throat. If the situation hadn't been so serious, I would have scoffed at my choice of words because 'uncomfortably' was clearly a drastic understatement. His eyes were wide, bloodshot and red, he was gasping for breath, trying to encourage the oxygen to work it's way through his throat. But it was clear his windpipe had been severed, and his attempts at breathing were more in vain than anything. Crimson life trickled down his throat staining his white school shirt and pooling out around his chest. His face was also covered in blood from a large gash on his forehead which looked as if that alone should have killed him, or send him in to a deep coma. His face was impossible to make out through all the blood and grazes that littered his chin and cheeks. I could hear the death rattle emitting from his lips and I knew he didn't have long left.

What was worse was the stench. I gagged at it offended my nostrils and burned at the back of my throat.

What the _fuck _was that?

I can not even describe to you the rancidity of that odor. It smelt like a thousand corpses had been chopped up in to tiny pieces and left to rot in all the crevices and cracks that were strewn across the walls. I retched bringing up fizzy liquid and stomach bile that burned fiercely at the back of my throat. It was then that I noticed something even worse than the stench. I noticed the assailant, and he had noticed me.

We stared at one another for a moment, taking in each others physique. He was tall, lanky but beneath his white shirt I could see he was well built. The muscles in his arms were flexed and he was clearly tense. Then my breath caught at the back of my throat and my blood turned to ice. Blonde messy hair, those dark eyes that seemed almost obsidian and that perfect face.

Kazuo Kiriyama stood before me once again.

His eyes held no surprise. It was almost as if he was expecting me to be there, where as mine held the opposite. I could not feign anything remotely close to what he felt. I was shocked, disgusted but most of all I felt a feeling that I could not pin down. I suppose it was a mixture of fear and interest which repulsed me. Kazuo stood watching me, his hand clenched around the boy's school shirt holding him up against the wall. The boy had long since passed out now, either that, or he was dead and I can assure you I was _not_ about to stick around to be his next victim.

Kazuo seemed to interpret the expression on my face and made to walk towards me. The moment he took that first step, his perfectly polished black shoe making contact with the concrete was the moment my legs darted out from beneath me running in the opposite direction. I did not hear him take off after me. He didn't bother. And I did not look back, I just kept running, certain he'd get me sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secrets We Hide**

_We struggle to have meaning _  
_In this world which we all know_  
_We try but yet we wonder _  
_Where we all should go_  
_Hidden in the questions _  
_Which we can not find_  
_The answers are all hidden_  
_Deep inside our minds_  
_Hidden in our soul_  
_Is the life we try to hide_  
_But in time it will find you_  
_And it will release _  
_All of its secrets hidden beneath _  
_So before it ruins the life you have made_  
_Release those dark secrets _  
_And the memories will fade_  
_Hidden in our lives are stories left untold_  
_Of the things we didn't want them to know_  
_But once you tell somebody_  
_And make your feelings known_  
_The struggle will be over_  
_And you'll finally be home_

**_- Tiffany Franklin_**

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

Kazuo Kiriyama had murdered someone last night and I witnessed it. What was worse even, was that he_ knew_ I witnessed it.

I lay shivering in my bed all night, not getting a wink of sleep and fighting a fever that had ascended way over the 38ºC mark. I had several hallucinations that night and all of them included him. He never moved from the spot by the wall but in each hallucination he wielded various knives. Turning knives, boning knives, pairing knives and he even presented a huge, rusting cleaver at one point. Then there was that horrible silver switchblade that was still stained with that boys blood. I didn't feel afraid though, I wanted him to move from his position against the wall and come closer. I wanted to utter my feelings to him, to ask him why he killed that boy and if he regrets it. To ask if he believed in any form of a divine presence and to beg for forgiveness from God. To at the very least show some kind of remorse.

His face was beautifully stoic, creamy and unaffected by the events that had played out. He was of transcendental beauty and radiated a wispy white aura that coated and outlined his form making him appear angelic regardless of his sins.

It was when he pushed slowly away from the wall, his eyes transfixed on me did the fever finally break - rendering me a weak, pathetic, wreck on my bed. No one was in my room, just me and my labored breathing and that's when I felt the familiar pang of longing. I knew I shouldn't have longed so much for his company, especially because of who he was and what he had done, but I did.

Did that make me as bad as him? That I hadn't even thought about telling anyone about his acts of injustice. My mind was as fragile as his, warped and twisted not by what was neither right nor wrong. I no longer let morality fuel my decisions but my inner most desires were of more importance.

* * *

The next morning I fought admirably with my mother to stay off school but she refused to relent and my efforts weren't recognized at all. It was sad really, because I needed that day to think over how I would face him if he were to confront me. I was deeply afraid that he would brutalize me to teach me a lesson about sticking around. I was even more afraid he would threaten Takako in an effort to keep my mouth shut. I had no intention of telling anyone, mind you so he needn't worry really.

Upon entering the classroom I was strangely welcomed with the ordinary atmosphere. The excited buzz of chatter encouraged relief to watch over me, but I didn't allow myself to let my guard down just yet. Scanning the classroom effectively I noticed that Kazuo was not amongst his friends who were engaging in some kind of rough play. I frowned at this. Perhaps it was _he _who was too frightened to make an appearance in school today. Maybe he was the one who had decided to stay at home. I smiled widely at this, that meant I wouldn't have to face him but really, I should have reconsidered that thought immediately. Kazuo was not afraid of anything, least of all - me.

Leaning casually against the door frame, I began my second inspection of the class. Takako wasn't here either. I could see Shuya and his friend, Megumi and hers, Mitsuko - all of them, everyone but Takako. I swallowed thickly and wiped my sweaty palms on my skirt. I decided to ignore the feeling of nausea and conclude that I was prematurely judging. She was probably just late.

"Hey Kazuo, over here!"

My ears perked up at that horribly familiar name and I felt electric shivers run down my spine. Turning slowly around, I came face to face with Kazuo. Well, not exactly face to face as his height loomed significantly over me. He stared down at me. His face was identical to that of my hallucinations. I had foolishly thought that maybe he would come in looking tired due to the lack of sleep he had received from his excessive worrying but he looked as fresh and radiant as ever.

His black eyes looked down at me, they held a glimmer of curiosity but that was it. No murderous intent, just a faraway inquisitive stare. I glanced from his face to the floor. He leaned in slightly, resting his hand on the door frame and still staring down at me.

"Kazuo!" they called again.

The breath stifled in my throat, I had forgotten for a moment that other people were present in the class. That it wasn't just us. This suddenly reassured me that he wouldn't do anything to me in front of this many people, but the close proximity of his body to mine was far too much to take. I darted around him and hurriedly made my way down the hallway to the girls bathroom.

* * *

I spent the most part of the morning in the girls bathroom, my legs propped up so as no one could see me. Girls, came and went, the chatter was evidently something I desired to take my mind off of the latest horrific events. I thought it best to just head home or ditch the rest of the lessons. I wasn't in the focusing mood today, and I was sure that for some horrible reason Takako hadn't turned up either.

My parents were workaholics thankfully. Which resigned me to being able to enjoy the peace my small house provided. I needed to think things over, and decide what the best approach would be. Nausea kept bubbling away in my stomach and refused to relent until I picked up my phone and dialed Takako's number. I just needed to know she was OK - that Kazuo hadn't done anything to her.

She answered on the third ring, sniffing indecently in to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Takako? Hey, it's me, uh, Evie. Is everything ok?" I asked. I wanted to sound casual, not like I was giving anything away. Not like I had witnessed a murder or anything.

"Oh Evie, hey. I'm sorry, I'm not really up to talking right now."

I felt a pang of reject and disappointment pierce through me. What did she mean she didn't feel up to talking. What was wrong? I should have been the one who didn't feel up to talking.

"Are you sick?" I asked.

"No, no. I'm just - Did you read the newspaper this morning?"

"No." I replied, I could feel that horrible nausea returning again and a heavy sinking feeling in my heart.

"My cousin was murdered last night." she stated her voice cracking. I half expected her to burst out crying, but knew that this was far from her hardened interior.

I felt dread gnaw at my nerves now. I knew immediately that the boy she was talking about what the boy that I had seen last night, guilt whirled around in my stomach.

"Wh..what happened?" I asked. Of course I already knew what happened, but I had to make it appear as if I didn't.

"He was beaten up and then stabbed to death." she replied. "I.. We were very close. He never approved of my school or choices, but we were still very close."

"What was his name?" I asked, my voice was barely audible. I'm surprised she could have heard me.

"His name was Aiko."

* * *

_A/N: Bit of a short chapter. Hope you enjoyed none-the-less though._


End file.
